Commando (perk)
:For the weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Commando (weapon). Commando is a Tier 3 perk unlocked at level 4 appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which significantly increases the player's knife melee distance from 128 inches to 304, allowing for a near-instantaneous forward dash of about three meters when striking a target. While the high speed of the dash frequently causes players to refer to it as a "teleport", the character model does in fact move through the intervening distance and the player is vulnerable throughout the dash and can be killed after initiating the strike but before successfully completing it. The dash will only trigger if the player initiates a melee attack with a valid target within dash range and approximately centered on screen; if the target is too far to the side or out of range, the character will simply make a regular knife swing instead. Additionally, while the dash will automatically correct for a small degree of movement on the part of the target, it is possible for the melee strike to miss if the target is moving too rapidly or if the player encounters an obstruction while dashing. Also bear in mind that the dash can trigger whether you are moving or not, and if you try to stab someone as they pass by a corner in which you are hiding, it can effectively pull you out of cover. Use of the perk is often looked down at by players and it is generally considered overpowered. The Pro version (unlocked by making 20 melee kills with the perk equipped, including the knife, tactical knife and the riot shield) completely negates damage from high falls, which can be tactically exploited on maps with long drops such as Quarry, Favela, Skidrow, and Underpass. Trivia *This perk was seen in the teaser trailer in early 2009 on the sign hanging over the security checkpoint. *Even with the Pro version of this perk equipped, the player will still make a bone-cracking noise when falling from a large height. *This is roughly equivalent to the Bayonet from Call of Duty: World at War, except that the Bayonet increases how long it takes to melee, and the Bayonet can lunge over objects. *The original pro version of the Commando perk was to improve the delay between melees, but this was replaced by the Tactical Knife. *Commando lunging still works while stunned, but normal movement speed remains hindered. *A popular tactic is to combine the Tactical Knife with Commando so that the player has both increased melee speed and range. *Even though the Pro version negates all damage from falls you will still be killed by 'death barriers' such as falling off the side of the building in Highrise. *Some players like to use Commando Pro to do a special type of knife called a "Sky Ninja" in which you jump off of a building or object and knife an enemy before you touch the ground. *It has been confirmed that Commando will not appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''due to vast complaints from many players. *The old picture of commando was blue, like a Tier 1 perk. *This perk is VERY commonly seen with "knifer classes" that have the ''Marathon perk and Lightweight Perk, where the player runs around with a Tactical Knife and knifes everyone. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2